Child of Prophecy, or Child of Destruction?
by Kitsune JR
Summary: Just a little experiment I wanted to try out. If you like it and want me to continue with this story please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have never will.

'Why? Why is it me that they always hurt, always being hated? Did I do something bad and don't remember?' questioned the young whisker faced child as he staired into the sky from the clearing he was in, too weak from being beaten by the villagers to get up.

'I wonder if Jiji will ever find me here? Does...does he hate me too?' he thought. Just then the young child felt a burning pain and everything went black.

_Drip…drip…_

"Ugh, my entire body feels like it's been on the receiving end of one of those fireballs those red eyed men use on me a lot." The child said out loud as he struggled to get up.

_Drip…drip…_

The boy looked around surveying his surrounings and thought 'This must be those villager's doing again, it's not enough that they bring me out of the village and beat me half to death, but then they have to dump me into a damn sewer!' He got up with a sigh and decided 'No use just sitting down and wait for another attack.' As he walked down the corridor.

_Drip…drip…_

The boy came to a sudden stop in front of what looked to be a giant cage. He was about to turn and keep walking by to find a way out when he heard a loud noise and turned around only to be met with two enormous crimson eyeballs. The boy started to back away and was about to run when he heard an ominous sounding chuckle from the giant monster…no this giant _beast._

"**Why hello there my vessel. You must be that little child that despicable man decided to seal me into. You must be this little boy that even my master has been prophesying about…Uzumaki Naruto."**

And I think I'll stop here. Let me know what you think and I may continue with the story. No flames, but consructive critisism is very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO not OWN Naruto(at least I wish it were that way)

Before I begin I would like to apologize for my infrequent update.

_Chap 2 start_

Naruto stared dumbfounded. This…this thing standing in front of him, its master was talking about him? 'Did I really do some of those bad things like all those mean villagers say I do as they beat me? I must have done something wrong or else this thing's master wouldn't be talking about me. Why would he talk about me if I didn't?' as Naruto was asking himself these things, he was unaware that this giant in front of him was hearing what he thought.

**"Hehehehe….very intreting kit, is that what you believe? Let me tell you this, I am the Demon King….The Kyuubi no Yoko. This lord that I speak of is none other than the great and terrible Biju Lord, The Jubi."**

Naruto stared to back away in fear as soon as these words left the demons mouth."Th-that's not p-possible! Everybody knows that the Jubi is just a myth and that the Yondaime had defeated the Kyuubi!"

**"Ha..haha…MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh th-that is jus-just rich kit! You're partially correct on some facts though." Said the figure now identified as Kyuubi. "While the Yondaime WAS able to defeat me no mortal has the power to truly kill a Biju. The only way to defeat one of us is to seal us into a human child. The Yondaime realized this and sealed me into his only son…YOU! Not only that but my master, Jubi, is also real. Infact, he had just told me a prophecy about you before I was sealed into you." **

_Flashback:_

"_**KYUUBI!"**_

"_**Yes master?" replied Kyuubi with obvious fear in his voice.**_

"_**There is a child that has the power to either bring the ninja world to an everlasting time of peace….or a time of infinate darkness and destruction. He is also the one that has been foretold to be my long awaited vessel. As weak as I am now that the Rikkudo Sennin has split my body apart I need you to go and find a way to have yourself sealed into his body and gather the rest of the Biju to await my time to rise once again. It is at that time that you and the rest of the Biju will fuse together with me and we will take back control of this world as the Jubi once again." Said the figure infont of Kyuubi. **_

"_**As you wish master." Kyuubi stated as he slowly faded out of view.**_

_Flashback end_

As you can imagine after hearing all this Naruto suddenly broke down crying as he slid to his knees. "Th-they were ri-right to call m-me those horrible thi-things af-afterall! I deserve t-to d-die s-so that th-that terrible mon-monster doesn't c-come b-back!" Cried Naruto as his body was racked with sobs.

As Kyuubi heard this he slowly grew angrier with each passing moment. **"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE WELP! HOW DARE YOU! LORD JUBI HAS NEVER HARMED ANYONE! THE REASON THAT YOU ARE HIS VESSEL IS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE THAT CAN END ALL THESE WARS! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD A THING I SAID TO YOU?! YOU ARE ALSO THE YONDAIME'S HEIR! THESE FOOLISH BAKAS KNOW NOTHING ABOUT DEMONS! I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED TO COME TO KONOHA IN MY HUMAN FORM BUT THAT ACCURSED SNAKE AND SHARINGAN USER PUT ME INTO A PRIMAL RAGE FORCING YOUR FATHER TO SEAL ME INTO YOU AFTER I HAD CAUSED ALL THOSE INNOCENT DEATHS." **Kyuubi yelled as he finally snapped.

At the end of Kyuubi's rant Naruto had finally stopped crying and had looked up at him with a shocked look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't know."Stammered out Naruto, his eyes red and puffy from crying so much.

Kyuubi's features softened as he said **"I'm sorry too kit, I really am. Its just that those insolent ningen always call my master evil when he isn't. What do ya say, alls forgiven?"**

"Sure Kyuubi, alls forgiven." Naruto said as he wiped the remaining tears out of his eyes.

And that's a wrap! Let me know what you think. Oh and should Kyuubi train Naruto?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does end of story.

A/N This chapter will have a time skip to bring it to the end of the academy and a small flashback.

Ever since that day when Naruto and Kyuubi made that deal, Naruto can honestly say that he's gotten a whole lot stronger. He was still a little miffed about having to hide his skills from everyone. graduation because Naruto just barely passed instead of stealing the scroll.

_Flashback:_

"_**Alright Naruto that's enough training for right now. Sit down too, we need to talk about your abilities right now." **__Said Kyuubi as he noticed the blonde's movements starting to become sluggish little after his fifth hour of training._

"_N-no, I c-can still tr-train." Panted Naruto as he argued with the fox._

"_**Don't be stupid kit, you'll exaust yourself at this rate and that would make you an open target for the villagers to attack you again."**__ said Kyuubi as he tried to reason with his jailer._

"_Yo-your right, I ca-can't stay be-being their sc-scape goat anymore." Said Naruto as he realized the truth behind Kyuubi._

"_**Exactly that's also why were going to begin to hide your true skills from them. Now before you start protesting think about it like this, if they were to realize how strong you really are then what would keep them from trying to hurt you or those you care about even more. What would stop them from trying to force you to train others in your skills?**_

_Naruto sat there and pondered the demon's words. 'He is right, the entire village does hate me and they would definately try to use my own skills to further their militay's power. Not only that but they could get scared if I show how advanced i really am, it could cause them to try to hurt me worse than they usually do'._

_"Alright fox, I guess that I'm going to have to take your advice on this one. Don't let this boost your already enormous ego, okay?" Naruto told Kyuubi._

**"Of course I'm right kit, you should have more faith in me. After all, I am a millenias old fox demon." **Kyuubi stated.

End flashback:

"That fox forces me to hide my skills and what do I get for it? Oh yeah. I get to chase after a fangirl and be the supposed dead last of my class, thus totally humiliating me. At least todays graduation though, I finally got out of that horrendous jumpsuit I was wearing and hopefully I'll be on a decent team with nothing to worry about too."Naruto ranted as he walked towards the academy.

As Naruto walked into the room everything went deadly quiet. He started to hear mumbling going around about him. "Whose he, a new kid?" "No, I think that its the dead last" "Are you sure its him? He looks really different." These were some of the more common things going about.

"Whats with the new look loser? Trying to look nice for your funeral?" Came the comment from our oh so beloved avenger.

"Yeah, what Sasuke-kun said!" Was the shri-I mean words feom the banshee.

Naruto got tired with their speaking fast. "Alright teme, banshee. If you're too afraid of coming out of the closet Sasuke thats your problem, and you Haruno, why dont you stop pretending to be a girl. You're way too flat chested to be a girl, not to mention your freakish strength." To say every one was shocked by Naruto's harsh words would be a severe understatement. Who would have thought that the blonde dead last would say something like that to Sasuke is believable, but to Sakura? It's impossible!

Sakura turned red with rage and started to walk up to Naruto, while Sasuke just glared at Naruto and just looked the other way in his brooding session. "You're dead you baka!"Screamed the ever so charming Haruno while she reared her fist back getting ready to hit our blonde hero.

"Thats enough Sakura!"Came the cry from Iruka, shocking Sakura so much that she stumbled and tripped in fright, causing her to slam her forehead on the corner of the desk, knocking her out.

"Will someone please wake her up so we can get on with the team placements." Asked Iruka as he sighed at the girl's stupidity. 'To think that this is what the kunoichi of today are coming to.'

"Alright, now that Miss Haruno has decided to grace us with her presence we can begin. Team 1..."

Timeskip

"Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team nine is still in rotation from last year. Team ten, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji, your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Please wait until your Jounin sensei arrives to pick you up." Stated Iruka as he started to leave the room.

Pretty soon the only people left in the Academy were Team seven. "What is taking sensei so long!" cried Sakura.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so cool! Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Was Sakura's genuis like comment.

"You're annoying." Sasuke's only reply.

"Will you both just shut the hell up? Im trying to relax over hear and your lover's quarrel is starting to get on my nerves." Came Naruto's ground out comment as he slowly started to grit his teeth.

"Oh be quiet you baka! You'll never be as good as Sasuke-kun at anything!" Was Sakura's only response.

'Why me? Is there something that I must atone for from a past life? Is that why I'm stuck with these two?" Was Naruto's one thought.


End file.
